


Get Away

by kujoestar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujoestar/pseuds/kujoestar
Summary: Aeson and Marvin FUCK





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent. I just wanted to write about my ocs fuckin tbh
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @sanadasraichi!

“This way!” Marvin called behind him, squeezing Aeson’s large hand as he lead him into a dark alley between an old inn and apartment building. The two men panted, Aeson squeezing Marvin’s hand as guards stopped at the entrance of the alley. Holding their breath, the two shuffled sideways and into the side entrance of the in while the guards had their backs turned. They were greeted by a short, stubby man with a long orange beard and bald head. He handed Marvin a key and walked away leaving the two men alone. Aeson quirked a thick brow up at Marvin.

“I helped him and his wife out a few times so he lets me stay here for free when I need to.” The blonde shrugged, leading Aeson up the stairs. The brunette followed behind him, deciding not to pry. He was just happy that he’d be sleeping in a bed for once.

The two entered the room, Aeson ducking through the threshold as Marvin flopped onto the bed. Aeson’s eyes traveled around the small room. A lantern sat near the bed on a small table, illuminating the room enough for the man to see where he was going. His heartbeat sped up when he noticed the blonde staring at him from his position on the bed. The buttons on his white shirt now completely undone, the fabric falling off his shoulders. He ran a hand through his blonde, shoulder length waves, Aeson’s blue and brown eyes soaking in the way Marvin’s muscles flexed. The large man gulped as the blonde licked his lips, finally breaking the silence, “If you’re gonna stare, at least do it a little closer.”

Aeson jumped at the sound of Marvin’s voice, eyes meeting the blonde, “Will you take the eyepatch off this time?” He asked, surprising himself with how bold he sounded. Marvin bit his lip, unsure of how he felt about the request. Aeson put his hands up, “Nevermind! I’m sorry I asked. I know how you feel about- oh.”

Marvin threw the eyepatch to the side, revealing the blind, scarred eye underneath. His face was on full view now, knocking the breath out of Aeson, “Now, come here and kiss me or I’ll put it back on.”

Aeson was on Marvin in seconds, straddling his waist with his large thighs as plump lips kissed the corner of Marvin’s mouth. The blonde smirked, laying back as Aeson’s lips finally met his in a deep kiss. Marvin palmed at Aeson’s clothed crotch, drinking in the moans that escaped the larger man’s throat. He pulled away, “Impatient… ha- so impatient.” He panted, “Take your clothes off.” He muttered, flipping them over so Marvin was on top of him.

The blonde licked his lips, throwing his shirt to the side before climbing off to remove his boots, pants, and underwear. Aeson did the same, tossing his clothes carelessly to the floor before his lips are attacked once more. Marvin broke the kiss, trailing kisses down Aeson’s expansive, muscular torso and stopping just above the large cock that twitched with excitement. The taller man looked down at his boyfriend, biting his lip as his foreskin was pulled down, revealing the already leaking head of his dick.

Marvin smirked, kitten licking the tip before taking as much as he could into his mouth, gagging a bit when it hit the back of his throat but pushing himself to take more. Aeson’s toes curled, his face heating up as he watched a few tears roll down Marvin’s cheeks. He moaned, gripping the blonde locks on Marvin’s head and tugging them. The blonde winced, pulling off of Aeson’s cock with a loud pop before stroking it slowly. He spit on his fingers, sliding them down to tease his hole.

“Do you have, mmm, anything better to use than your spit? I don’t want to hurt you.” Aeson asked, panting slightly. Marvin moaned, trying to slide his saliva coated finger into himself.

“Probably in that drawer.” He replied, nodding in the direction of the bedside table.

Aeson reached to open it, feeling around before taking out a bottle of oil and a condom, handing them to Marvin. He smirked, “Do you… frequent this room?” Aeson asked.

Marvin chuckled, “This room pretty much has my name on it. No one stays here but me.” He explained, face turning a darker shade of red as he rolled the condom on, oiling his fingers up so he could stretch himself out.

Aeson hummed, watching his boyfriend slip his fingers into his tight hole and pump slowly as his face pressed against the man’s chest. Marvin moaned, adding another finger and scissoring himself open before a third slipped in. His hips bucked, cock rubbing against Aeson’s stomach, sending shivers down the larger man’s spine. The brunette ran his long fingers through Marvin’s hair, encouraging him to keep going.

Marvin curled his fingers shifting to press his lips to Aeson’s in a hungry kiss, biting his lip before moving down to bite his collarbone as he brushed his prostate, moaning loudly. “I need you so bad.” He whispered, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up with Aeson’s throbbing erection.

Aeson groaned, throwing his head back as Marvin slowly sat back on his boyfriend. His heart drummed in his ears as he was fully sheathed into the man above him. Marvin waited a moment before moving his hips, almost purring when the tip of Aeson’s cock rubbed the bundle of nerves inside of him. Large hands gripped Marvin’s ass, guiding him up and down as he sank his teeth into the fair skin of his neck. They moaned, hands exploring every inch of skin they could touch, sweat rolling down their bodies as they drank in the sounds coming out of their mouths.

Aeson flipped them over, pounding into Marvin roughly as he chased his orgasm, gripping the thigh that wrapped around his waist. Marvin’s nails scraped down the russet skin of Aeson’s back, clenching around his lover as hot white ribbons decorated his stomach and chest, blurring his vision as he arched off the bed. Aeson gasped, hips snapping forward roughly as he emptied into the condom with a deep groan. He rested his head on Marvin’s shoulder, slowly pulling out as he softened inside the man.

* * *

 

Marvin took a drag from his cigarette, “All I’m saying is it’s not  _ my _ fault that bar fight broke out.”

Aeson laughed, “And  _ I’m  _ saying it is. You shouldn’t have told that guy he wasn’t a real pirate. You know how they get.” He took the cigarette from his boyfriend, putting it out in the ashtray.

Marvin shrugged, “Whatever. He shouldn’t have called you that disgusting word.” He said, cuddling into Aeson’s side.

Aeson smiled softly, “My hero. Go to sleep we have a big day ahead of us.” He kissed Marvin softly before putting out the lantern and draping the quilt over them. Marvin chuckled, closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep to the steady beat of Aeson’s heart. Aeson stared at the ceiling smiling to himself as he hugged Marvin closer, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
